This invention relates to the preparation of alumina monohydrate more particularly it involves the preparation of dispersible alumina monohydrate by precipitation from a solution of aluminum sulfate.
Finely divided aluminas have been prepared by numerous methods and these methods can be represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,787,522; 2,915,475 and 3,357,791. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,475 to Bugosh, fibrous alumina monohydrate is prepared by heat and pressure treatment of a colloidal dispersion of alumina in the presence of strong acids.